


Presión

by Lan_5



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Nadia wong - Freeform, One Shot, Other, shorter wong - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_5/pseuds/Lan_5
Summary: ¿Qué harías si sintieras una presión en el pecho cada vez que piensas en él?
Relationships: Brother/Sister





	Presión

Negro, lágrimas caen por tus ojos, sientes como si una fuerza te presionara contra el pecho y escuchas una voz pidiendo ayuda, no sabes qué haces ahí, dónde estás ni cómo irte, quieres irte, ese lugar te asusta.

Abres los ojos repentinamente, era una pesadilla, en realidad estás en tu cama. Tu corazón está alterado al igual que tu respiración y tus manos agarran con fuerza las sábanas, una presión hay en tu pecho, pero es real. Quieres irte de ahí, te levantas y caminas fuera de la habitación, al salir ves muchas fotografías de tu familia, la presión aumenta, tratas de no mirarlas, sabes que si lo haces lloraras, corres a la cocina, tal vez comiendo algo te distraigas.

No quieres cocinar, normalmente era él quién lo hacía, solo abres la nevera y para tomar lo primero que vieras, una manzana, mientras te la estás comiendo recorres la cocina. Allí también hay fotografías, la presión aumenta y se te quita el apetito, al verlo solo quieres llorar. Quieres huir de la casa, te pones el primer abrigo que ves, agarras unas llaves y te vas, son las cinco de la mañana y es peligroso salir pero no te importa, lo que más te importaba en el mundo ya no está a tu lado, nunca lo volverá a estar, si te matan no te importa.

Llegas a un restaurante cerrado, abres la puerta con las llaves que tomaste antes. Al entrar sientes tus lágrimas por las mejillas y una pequeña liberación en tu pecho, ese lugar te trae demasiados recuerdos, la cocina en la que tu padre os enseño a cocinar, las mesas en las que jugasteis al escondite de pequeños, la mancha de la pared que hiciste al tirarle salsa a tu hermano en la cara y por la que te castigaron. Definitivamente estás llorando, sacas tu telefono, entras a la galería y ves tus fotos junto a tu hermano, Shorter Wong. Falleció ayer, no sabes que hacer, no puedes hacer nada, lo extrañas y quieres volver a verlo, no puedes hacerlo.

Tus lágrimas cubren el cristal, lo apagas y te sientas en una mesa, allí lloras desconsoladamente, la presión que sentías se desvanece un poco pero lo único que te calmará será tener a tu hermano de vuelta pero no puedes, no está, no está en la ciudad, no está en este mundo.

Sigues sin poder dejar de llorar, simplemente dejas ambos brazos encima de la mesa y apoyas la cabeza en ellos, después de un rato te vas cansando, tu mente está agotada, tus ojos se empiezan a cerrar, te estás durmiendo de nuevo y así haces, te duermes, internamente deseas no despertar. Tu hermano, está a tu lado, no lo ves y ya estás descansando, pero está ahí, viéndote, sabe que eres fuerte y vas a salir de esta, o eso espera.


End file.
